One Surprise After Another
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: Eiri learns of Shuichi's confrontation with the Uesugi patriarch.


"Mika says your father is not happy."

Eiri merely grunted in response. He had not seen the old man in several weeks, not since the two of them had gotten into the mother of all arguments. In his opinion, the old man had gone too far the last time he had been home. Sure, some of the arguments were the same and they would always be the same. Quit smoking, lose the earring, return home. It was the usual blather from an old man too stubborn to let go. However, his father had finally crossed the line. He had said something that not only upset Eiri greatly but had hurt him as well. The Uesugi patriarch had spoken out against Shuichi, denouncing all of the good the vocalist had done for him. His father refused to acknowledge it was because of Shuichi that Eiri came home a little more often. It was because of Shuichi Eiri's attitude had softened just a little, and it was because of Shuichi Eiri now believed in the emotion called love once more. In his old man's eyes, there was nothing good about Shuichi and, since there was nothing good about the vocalist, there was nothing good about Eiri. He could not recall the exact words, but he remembered the tone and leaving in such an angry rage that even Shuichi had been visibly afraid of him. Eiri tried not to think of his father since then.

"You do not care?" Tohma's voice remained calm and neutral. Eiri shrugged casually.

"Don't see why I should care," he replied. "The old man is never happy."

"True," the older blond conceded, his green eyes thoughtful. "He is quite . . . opinionated."

"That's an understatement," Eiri snorted, glancing at his brother-in-law. They sat in his office, sharing a rare, quiet moment, or at least they were until Tohma had mentioned his father.

"Hmmmm." Tohma laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them. "When was the last time you spoke with him?"

"About twelve weeks ago. Why?"

"And was Shindou-san with you?"

"Kind of. He and Tatsuha had gone out for groceries. Again, why? And this time, answer me, Tohma. I hate it when you beat around the bush like this."

Tohma sighed and lowered his hands, placing them on his desk.

"Because, according to Mika, your father is quite upset with Shindou-san after the last visit." The older blond paused, as if for dramatic effect. "She said your lover showed up at the temple two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago? Are you serious?" Eiri could not believe what he was hearing. Shuichi normally did not go to Kyoto unless he was traveling with Eiri or Bad Luck. Neither were true two weeks ago.

"Very serious," Tohma said. "Mika saw him there."

"What was he doing?"

A numbing sensation washed over Eiri as he tried to process the information Tohma was giving him. Shuichi had gone to Kyoto, without him, and had seen his father. To do what, Eiri could not even begin to guess.

"Apparently to tell your father off."

Tohma's revelation floored Eiri, and he found himself struck speechless. He knew Shuichi could be quite vocal regarding issues he felt strong about, but to actually confront his father face-to-face? Eiri could not help but wonder exactly what Shuichi had said to the old man.

"Why . . . what did he say?"

"I am not sure of what was said, and I do not know why," Tohma murmured, his gaze traveling towards his office window. "When Mika first told me, I had believed it was so Shindou-san could boost his own self-esteem."

"But you don't think so now," Eiri prompted. The older blond shook his head.

"No. I don't. If anything, he seemed a little on the sad side after the confrontation . . ."

"A little on the sad side?"

Tohma nodded.

"Hai. In retrospect, Shuichi displayed no unusual signs of happiness. He appeared somewhat subdued, and the Bad Luck team chalked it up to a fight with you."

"And you know that how?" Eiri demanded.

"K-san approached me."

"Dammit!" he growled out in frustration. "Why the hell is it whenever Shuichi gets depressed over something, it's automatically _my_ fault?"

"That issue you will have to take up with Nakano-san, I'm sure," Tohma replied, returning his attention to Eiri once more. "Personally, I am more curious about Shindou-san's confrontation with your father. From your reaction, I take it he has not told you of it."

"No, he hasn't," Eiri snapped. For some reason, the urge to smoke a cigarette had become quite strong, and Eiri wanted to reach into his jacket pocket where they were hidden. He refrained due to Tohma's strict "no smoking" policy. There were some things even he could not get away with at NG.

"Then perhaps you should find out."


End file.
